Furniture and cabinetry are often assembled using screws, nails, bolts and/or fasteners such as cam fasteners. The screws, nails, bolts, and cam fasteners are susceptible to becoming lost even though they are frequently packaged separately. The assembly requires tools, and in some cases, specialized tools. Unskilled users may also mistake one part for another even if instructions are provided, and difficulties in assembly and/or reduced mechanical integrity of the assembled product may result. An unskilled user may misuse tools and strip screw heads, strip screw holes, strip cam fasteners, bend nails, split wood or particle board pieces, and the like. It is often desired to take apart furniture and cabinetry for moving and/or storing for future use. However, repeatedly taking apart and reassembling furniture that is assembled using screws, nails, bolts, or cam fasteners may not be possible or may take significant time, requires tools, may require instructions, and often results in damage to the furniture. There exists a need for fasteners for use in furniture and cabinetry that require limited use of tools, limited instructions, limited user skill, and that may accommodate repeated disassembly and assembly.